


Put A Ring On It

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 5 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Sex, M/M, Sticky Sex, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames eats a doughnut off of Arthur's Cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 5 of [Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing.](http://ae-ldws.livejournal.com)  
> Genre: Crack  
> Prompt:"I am never doing that again."

Arthur was sticky, covered in an amalgamation of spit and sugar and sprinkles. His skin was splotched with rainbow dots as the food-dye coloring melted in his sweat. The room smelled like a bakery and Arthur might not be able to eat sweets for months when they’re done.

All he could think about was fried dough, and Eames mouth, and the fucking frosting stuck in his pubic hair, and how _he is never going to do this again._ It sounded more than a little fun, at first. And sure he was always down to experiment in the bedroom. But the sight of a doughnut wrapped around his cock was just absurd and Eames eating it off was less sexy than he would have imagined.

Even now, with Eames sucking him down and swirling his tongue over the head of his cock, Arthur couldn’t take his focus off of the frosting flaking on Eames’ cheek and the grit of sugar itching on his skin. He just wanted to come so that he could get into the shower and wash the mess off of him. Maybe after he’d be up for letting Eames fuck him, but he could not — would not — remain covered in the crumby remnants of an unhealthy breakfast during sex.

If Arthur kept thinking of it, he would never come, so he closed his eyes and ignored how gross he felt to focus on the way his cock slid deep into Eames’ mouth and how Eames’ throat wrapped around it like a pulsating vice. He blocked out everything but the feel of Eames’ lips sliding along his shaft and the way Eames’ fingers stroked the underside of his balls, pressing sweetly on his perineum. Then Eames’ finger caught the sugar in Arthur’s hair, pulling uncomfortably and causing Arthur to crash right back into reality.

“Fuck, Eames, you need to stop,” he urged, but Eames took it as a compliment and sucked with more fervor. “No, Eames, I mean it. Stop. Fuck. I need to shower. I can’t.”

Eames pulled off, shooting him a stunned look, his hand still sliding along Arthur’s cock. Arthur pulled Eames to his feet and kissed him, tasting the sweetness of the doughnut on Eames’ lips and nearly gagged. “Shower. Lets do this in the shower,” he said as his winced his lunch back down. Eames nodded and followed him into the bathroom.


End file.
